


The bases of faces

by belantana



Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belantana/pseuds/belantana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I saw what you did with that brain, Doctor Alexander."<br/>[set during 12.02 "Death's Door"; no spoilers.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bases of faces

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [@eljay](http://belantana.livejournal.com/29333.html).

Nikki likes to work alone, he'd explained. But once he's shaken off over-enthusiastic students and made a cursory effort to deal with paperwork, Harry finds himself sneaking into the viewing room.

Through the glass, he watches Nikki, her back to him, laying things out in preparation for making a mould of the skull. She works methodically. Harry wonders if her mind is elsewhere, and while her quiet authority certainly suggests she could do this in her sleep, he can't imagine anywhere else her thoughts could be.

She is scraping out the brain with a spoon. Harry, despite all his years of experience, flinches.

"I see you there, Doctor Cunningham."

She hasn't turned around. Harry frowns, then notices the reflection in her desk lamp. A piece of her face stares back at him impassively.

"I saw what you did with that brain, Doctor Alexander," he replies, after a pause.

Nikki holds up the spoon as if to offer him a taste, and shows him her teeth in a deadpan, chrome-reflected impression of a smile.


End file.
